Table for Two
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: "Whoever you're waiting for is an asshole." Idea from ghostbanana's old art on tumblr!


A/N: Yeaa I know I should update my other stories...but then I got the usual writer's block. I got the idea for this after looking around in tumblr and found ghostbanana's old art that has similar idea. I love it! This is my personal take on the idea, but then I guess i should give the original idea to Ghostbanana

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story...which is from ghostbanana's art

It has been 2 hours 15 minutes and 40 seconds since the time they agreed on to meet. She has arrived 30 minutes late to their rendezvous place, since she knew his habit. 1 hour has passed since she waited in the parlor the fancy restaurant provided, 45 minutes from the time she spent looking at the 5 pages of the menu in front of her, and exactly 17 minutes since her last trip to the restroom.

Guess she should look at the wine menu this time.

 _I should have just left by now,_ she chided herself mentally, _or maybe I should not have come in the first place._ But still she sat on the overly comfortable chair, readjust her napkins and read the menu again. It is in her right to be offended, and just forget everything about this supposed-to-be date already. Still, she did neither of those things.

She has no energy nor the motivation to do any of those suggestion she made up in her mind. She gave it up quite a few weeks ago.

The truth is, she knew that even though it is always his habit to be late; to be so carried on in a conversation with a thankful pet owner or with one (or more) adoring fans. Heck, he came 30 minutes late for their first date, looking very disheveled and there are visible sign of dog salivas and fur…but still manage to look ruggedly handsome. She forgives him though; she always did. Looking bad, that is all she did. He always apologizes when he is late, and she smiles and accept it. Soon, thirty minutes turned to forty minutes, then fifty…..and after a while it turned into 2 hours.

As it gets longer and longer, she realized it is not just about his habit anymore. The more she heard and accepted his excuses, the more she understood; it is no longer about _what,_ but rather _who._ She dejectedly accept the bitter truth that in fact, she has been replaced.

 _Perhaps, "replaced" is not the right word,_ a wry smile graced her lips as she swirls the small amount of water in her cup with a twist of her wrist, _how can I use that word when I am never considered as a candidate?_

 _I am a pathetic._ She smiled sadly to herself and raised a hand to call the waiter to refill her last glass of water. Enough is enough. She would go as soon as she finishes this last glass of water.

"Excuse me. The traffic was bad outside. There is a huge crowd protesting about a factory that was closed or something.", a voice loud enough to be heard until a few tables next to her startled her.

She snapped her head back. There, right in the chair in front of her, sat a man that she has never seen before. His long hair was tied in a neat pony tail on the back his head, some strands of it framed his face. This look should have made him look effeminate, but instead shows how masculine he is; a gentleman in his own right. His clear forehead shows 2 lines when he turns his eyebrows up while he was sending a look of apology with his uniquely pale eyes.

Who is he?

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I am Hyuuga Neji," he whispered, while his eyes keep sending his apology to her, "I just thought that whoever made you wait for 2 whole hours is an asshole."

She closed her mouth, and lift the edges tentatively. "I bet that works every time with every other girl.", she whispered back.

He laughed. And she swears it is one of the nicest thing that have ever greeted her eardrums.

"Not really.", he grinned boyishly at her, and _is that a thump I heard from my chest_ , "I have never used that on anyone."

 _What was that?_ She mentally slapped herself. _It's the cheesiest pick up line ever. Get a hold of yourself!_

"So, have you ordered?" The stra— _Hyuuga Neji,_ made her jump again with his deep baritone voice. Her gaze returned to his eyes.

 _Screw it._ He is cute.

"Not yet. Shall we?

They finished their food in 1 hour and half, skipping through desserts since she whispered to him that _McDonalds have a discount on McFlurry and I need to go there_ somewhere during their main course. He thought she heard her wrong; no girl has ever decline a dessert treat from the famous 5 star hotel that is owned by the Hyuuga Corp. Never.

 _Now this is a girl you don't meet everyday._ He wanted to pat himself in the back. Instead, he gets up from his seat, walk to her side and offered her his arm. Might as well keep the act for the night…..or at least until they are out of this place.

"So, which way to McDonalds?" He casually asked her. What he received is a don't-make-me-laugh look from her.

"Have you ever been to a McDonalds?", She still gave him the _look_.

"Of course." _Not._

She just stare at him for a few seconds more, and broke out in an (adorable, but slightly menacing) grin.

"Well come on, _Princess,_ let me show you **where** to start your life."

 _Well damn,_ He thought to himself as he let her grab his left arms and literally drag him to a restaurant with a huge M sign in a freakishly yellow color that he believes may not pass the health checkup legally. A huge grin was sewn on his face and from the occasional glance she threw at him and the gradually creeping blush on her face, he knew that he does not look like a pervert with his rare display of extreme emotion. But then tonight she has proven to be breaking into several of his emotional boundaries, so this one thing about grinning until his teeth dried because of the cold night wind might not be so random anymore.

 _I guess I am already done for._

A/N: yeaa...I fixed some stuffs and wow...thank you guys for the fast reviews! and I said "Where" (regarding mcd) because it is true... lol

thanks for reading!


End file.
